Vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communications refer to the wireless transmission of data between vehicles (e.g., motor vehicles). One goal of V2V communications is to prevent accidents by allowing vehicles in transit to exchange location data, speed data, etc. V2V communications will play an increasing role in enabling a wide range of automotive applications and growing levels of driving assistance and automation, ranging from alerts to help human drivers in maintaining a safe following distance, to highway platooning and fully autonomous driving capabilities. Many of these functionalities involve time-critical information exchange and coordination, and require low-latency wireless communication. At the same time, the available wireless spectrum may be scarce, and efficient utilization of the wireless spectrum remains an issue for network operators.